


Fight On

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Feels, Bucky needs a hug, Everyone in Hydra needs to go die, angst with happy ending, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: I was thereOn the dayThat your world changed“Bucky!” You screamed as Bucky fell off the train.The last thing you saw were his scared blue eyes as he fell toward his death. Your eyes began to well with tears as the thought of Bucky’s body crashing onto the white snow filled your mind. Steve hugged you as you soaked his uniform with salty tears.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Fight On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story. You guys are the best!

I was there

On the day

That your world changed

“Bucky!” You screamed as Bucky fell off the train.

The last thing you saw were his scared blue eyes as he fell toward his death. Your eyes began to well with tears as the thought of Bucky’s body crashing onto the white snow filled your mind. Steve hugged you as you soaked his uniform with salty tears.

“He loved you.” Steve whispered to you as you sobbed loudly.

“I-I just wish I could’ve saved him.”

You were scared

Unprepared

For the heartbreak

Bucky lay in the snow. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was cold and scared. Luminous blood covered the snow beside him. Frantically, his eyes scanned his body for any injuries. So far so good. Then, he saw it. His arm. It wasn’t attached to him anymore. He screamed.

His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. Bucky scanned the area above him, looking and tying to listen to the train, but there was nothing. He needed to get back to his friends. Heck! He needed some serious medical attention! All his thoughts began bouncing around in his mind like a pinball machine. The dark red snow was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

Everything you knew

Faded out of view

Stole a piece of you

The stench of bleach and chemicals filled Bucky’s nose. He awoke in some sort of hospital, at least that’s what he had concluded. But he was strapped down, not something very hospitable if you asked him. Everything came crashing down on him, and his eyes snapped toward his left arm. It was there, but it was not the arm he knew. It was made of metal. It reflected the lights above him and had a red star painted on the shoulder. Cautiously, he tried wiggling his new fingers. He heard little gears click and hum as he moved his fingers.

“Ju like ze new arm?” A person said as he walked toward him.

“Who are you?” Bucky barked.

“Ah, straight to ze point, ay Soldat?” He chuckled.

“Answer the question.”

“Ju vill be our Soldat. Hydra’s to be exact.”

“Hydra?” Bucky asked before cursing.

The man chuckled again. “But not to vorry. Ju vill be reprogrammed to do our bidding.”

Bucky tried to break from his restraints, but they just tightened against his flesh.

“Have a nice rest, Soldat.” The man said before stabbing Bucky with a needle.

If I could

Oh I would

Be your hero

You looked at the soldier in front of you. His hair was now longer and peskier. But you weren’t focused on that. You were focused on his eyes. There was a raging sea inside of those blue eyes. Waves of rage, hurt, and confusion crashed upon his rocky shore of reality. You knew the man you once loved was still in there, but it was buried deep down.

“He’s more stable now.” Steve said standing beside you.

You put your hand against the glass separating you from Bucky. Steve looked at his best friend who sat in a lonely room.

“He needs you.” Steve said looking at you.

“S-steve. I-I don’t know if he even remembers me.” You said looking at the broken man.

“The Winter Soldier is really all he knows. Maybe you can help bring back Bucky. He’s hurting, and I can only do so much as his best friend. He’s trying to remember; I can see it.”

You looked at Steve and then back at Bucky. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Be the one

Who would take

All the arrows

“Hey.” You said entering the glass room.

Bucky looked up at you and it took every ounce of strength to not engulf him in a huge hug. He looked so scared and confused. And those eyes. Man, could they tell a story.

“I’m Y/n, and I know this can take some getting used to.” You said shooting him a gentle smile.

“Why am I here?” Bucky asked, his voice just above a whisper.

“Well, we saved you from Hydra. And let’s just say that they didn’t treat you very kindly.”

“I know that, it’s just, why save me, when I’ve killed so many others. You should be helping others who are actually worth it. You should help the people of the family members I’ve killed. I am the last person who should be saved. So why me, of all people?”

Save you from the pain

Carry all the weight

I know that you’re brave

You were a bit taken back by his comments. You wanted to help him. You wanted to share that load of sorrow and guilt with him. Take some of that burden away from him. But what you really wanted was your Bucky back. You couldn’t stop yourself from what happened next.

You hugged him. He froze and didn’t move, but you didn’t care. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hadn’t had physical contact for so long, he didn’t really know how to react. You threaded your fingers through his hair and his eyes slowly closed.

“I know you can get through this, Bucky. Be the brave soldier I know you are.” You whispered as you hugged him for a few more seconds.

Once you pulled away, Bucky missed how it felt. That feeling of comfort and love.

“I, uh, also brought you some food. You don’t have to, um, if you don’t want to. I just thought you might—“

“Thank you.” Bucky said cutting off your rambling. “I am actually quite hungry.”

As if on cue, his stomach growled, and you held back a laugh.

“Well, I’ll let you eat your food.” You said getting up.

Sudden panic began to well in Bucky’s chest. “Will you come back?”

You heard desperation in his voice as he spoke. You smiled and nodded your head. “I promise I’ll be back later.”

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and gave a you a ghost of a smile. “Thanks again., Y/n.”

“Anytime.”

Fight on, fighter

Don’t let anyone steal your fire

Fight on, fighter

The spirit is alive inside ya

“I-I can’t. The screams, the memories, everything! Th-there becoming too much.” Bucky groaned as he shook his head.

“Bucky.” You spoke softly. “Look at me.”

Shakily, Bucky looked at you. The storm in his eyes was getting worse. You could practically hear the screaming winds of despair and the loud crash of waves of grief spilling over. You took his shaking metal hand into yours and squeezed it.

“I need you to fight. Okay, Bucky.”

“It’s a fight, I-I don’t think I can win.”

Your heart almost broke upon hearing that. You hugged him again and this time he hugged back. He let out a few shaky breaths before relaxing in your arms

“Please fight, Bucky. For me, please, please fight.”

There’s a power

That you hold

That you lock down

Bucky punched the punching bag ferociously. His thoughts mocked his endeavors as he tried to free his mind from the horrid memories. He just wished they would go away. That he could be free and forget about everything he had done. THUD! Bucky was taken out of his thoughts as he saw that he had knocked the punching bag off it’s chain. Again.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” You asked entering the training room.

You walked toward him and took his hands in yours. “You’re holding it in. You have so much strength.”

“But my strength can also cause harm.”

“I wasn’t talking about your muscles, Bucky. I’m talking about in here.” You said pointing to his heart.

“I don’t understand.”

“Bucky, you can save you. You are strong enough to conquer this. Just trust in your friends, but most importantly, trust in yourself.”

Let it breathe

Give it wings

Set it free now

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to remember, but he had to. Sometimes memories hurt more than reality. Like the whole world just crashes down on you. Deep breath. He was a monster. A life taking monster.

“I killed so many people with these hands.” He whispered. “Destroyed so many people’s lives.”

Bucky laid on his bed. His blue eyes focused on the blank ceiling. He was starting to remember who you were. What you meant to him. He loved you. He couldn’t deny it any longer. And even if you didn’t know it, you made him feel stronger. More human than he had felt in a long, long time.

A noise came from outside his window, and he froze. Was it Hydra? No, it couldn’t be. Right? Suddenly, he felt something hit his flesh arm. He quickly pulled out the tranquilizer dart. He cursed. Then his eyes slowly began to close. Then, there was darkness. Something he knew very well.

Time to make your mark

Break the prison bars

Show them who you are

Bucky woke up in a dimly lit room. He heard people chattering on the other side of the room, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Ah, Soldat. It’s nice to have ju back.” A Hydra agent laughed.

“Let me go. Haven’t I done enough for you?!” Bucky growled as he clenched his fists.

“Uh, no, ju haven’t. Ve need ju Soldat.”

“I’M NOT YOU’RE SOLDIER!”

“Ju vill alvays be our Soldat.” Another Hydra agent said.

Bucky wasn’t going to become their soldier. He wasn’t going to let them take away his happiness and turn him into a mindless killing machine. Energy began to surge through him. Energy that was powered by his love for his friends, his hatred for Hydra, but most of all, his deep love for you.

Bucky roared as he broke from his restraints. The straps that were containing him snapped, and he stared right into the Hydra agents’ eyes. Their eyes were swirling with terror.

“My name,” He stated, strength resonating from every word. “Is Bucky Barnes.”

Fight on, fighter

Don’t let anyone steal your fire

Fight on, fighter

The spirit is alive inside ya

“Ze asset is out of containment. I repeat. Ze asset is out of containment.” One agent said as Bucky began attacking the agents in the room.

Bucky fought like there was no tomorrow. All things considered, there really wasn’t a tomorrow for him if he fell into the hands of Hydra again.

A crackly, but firm voice came over the intercom. “Longing.”

“No.” Bucky breathed as he punched someone in the face.

“Rusted.”

“Please, stop.” Bucky groaned as he fought the Hydra agents and his own mind.

“Seventeen.”

“Leave me alone!”

Bucky grabbed a nearby table and smashed a group of agents.

“Daybreak.”

Stronger than you ever thought

I know you’re stronger

Braver than you were before

I know you’re braver

“Furnace”

He wasn’t gonna let them take him away from you again. He just had to get through it. He could overcome this. He had to. Soon, all the agents in the room were either dead or unconscious. The trigger words wouldn’t stop coming over the intercom. He felt his mind getting fuzzy.

“No, I can’t.” Bucky whispered. “I have to stay strong. I have to fight. If not for me, for Y/n.”

“Nine.”

“Bucky!”

“Y/n?!” Bucky exclaimed as he heard your voice from the other side of the door. “I’m here!”

“Benign.”

“Th-they’re calling out my trigger words. I-I don’t know if I can resist it.”

“I’m just on the other side of the door with Steve, Bucky, but I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me? I’m right here, so please fight this.” You said as Steve was currently trying to get the door open.

Oh, you don’t have to be afraid

Together we’ll face it

So don’t ever stop, no matter what

Cause you’re gonna make it

“Homecoming.”

Bucky took a few deep breaths. “Can you keep talking to me, Y/n? I-I don’t want to lose you.”

“It’s okay, Bucky. You’re not gonna lose me. I just want you to focus on my voice. You can overcome this.” You said trying to use a soothing voice.

“One.”

“You are so much stronger than you think. You are more than just their soldier.”

“Freight car.”

“I love you.” You said, tears rolling down your cheeks, as the last trigger word sounded out of the intercom.

There was silence. That was never a good thing.

“B-bucky?” You asked trying to compose yourself.

Silence. You began to cry and Steve hugged you.

“Y/n? Steve? You there?” Bucky coughed.

“Bucky! You did it! You were not affected by the trigger words!” You exclaimed.

“I couldn’t have done it without ya, doll. I just wish I could see your pretty face right now. And I love you, too.”

“Don’t worry, Buck. We’re working on opening this door, and then we are getting the heck out of here!” Steve said.

Fight on, fighter

Don’t let anyone steal your fire

Fight on, fighter

The spirit is alive inside ya

“Bucky!” You exclaimed as the door opened.

You engulfed him in a huge hug and he chuckled as he held you tightly. “I missed you, doll.”

Steve cleared his throat.

“You too, pal. Get in here.” Bucky said as you and Bucky held your arms open.

Steve walked over and you guys all had a nice group hug. Suddenly, alarms began to blare loudly.

“Maybe we should get out of here.” Steve said as he hit an incoming agent with his shield.

“Agreed. We can celebrate when we get home.” You said as you all got in fighting positions.

“Let’s fight these little buggers.” Bucky said as they charged out of the room.

They still had to get out of the Hydra base, but he knew that with his friends at his side, he could conquer anything. He knew that with you by his side, he could become a little more like himself every day. And that love and freedom was worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love Bucky requests! Please like and comment!


End file.
